The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Penstemon, given the name, ‘Blueberry Taffy’. Penstemon is in the family Scrophulariaceae. This plant originated from an open pollinated cross using Penstemon ‘Raspberry Flair’, an unpatented plant, as the seed parent. This cultivar was selected for its compact growing habit, large flowers in dense clusters, long flowering time, vigor, and clean attractive look. It is an ideal plant for a sunny border in full sun.
Compared to the seed parent, Penstemon ‘Raspberry Flair’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has purple blue flowers rather than raspberry pink, a much longer bloom time, longer inflorescences, and more stems from the crown.
Penstemon ‘Blueberry Taffy’ is uniquely distinguished by its:                1. large purple blue flowers with a dark maroon ring at the base of the lobes and white tube,        2. dense flower clusters,        3. long bloom time,        4. compact, upright, well branched habit, with multiple crown from the base,        5. clean-looking, deep green, attractive foliage,        6. excellent vigor.        
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and micropropagation). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and micropropagation using terminal and lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.